


Next to me.

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Next to me.

___  
“Come in, come in, good to see you boys.” He had a stupid smile on his face. “And I have a special surprise for you two!” Bobby loved those boys no matter how much they grew or if Dean was now a teen and were more interested in guns, hunts and girls than any other 13 years old he’s ever meet.  
Not like Bobby Singer has seen that many 13 years old boys around here.  
Sam… Sam was different, far too grumpy and moody for nine. It was like he expected the world to bend at his every whim, and Bobby could see how much both his father and Dean had spoiled the boy making him believe that they would do whatever he ask them to. He almost feared the day his father and brother take that away from him.  
Still the kid was smart and polite- mostly- and once you see that dimpled smile… well Bobby was not telling anyone but Sam could have whatever he wanted from him too.  
“Sorry for the short notice…” John said as he put Sam’s duffel near the door.  
“NO worries, I heard about the skins, besides…” Bobby smiled as Sam made it past the door. “This place is always open for them boys.”  
John let out a tired sigh. “Wait until they start again…” Bobby frowned as John closed his eyes when a soft thud was heard from inside the house.  
“Get the hell away from me!!” shouted Sam.  
“Then move your stupid ass away from me, and stop following me around!! GOSH!! You’re so fu…”  
“DEAN!” John let out startling everyone. “You are two seconds away from a thousand suicides.”  
“Give him to foster care and I’ll give you a million…” he turned around and taking a coke can from the fridge sat on the first chair available.  
“You asked Bobby for that boy?”  
Dean blinked, and Bobby was mush, those devilish green eyes, far too innocent for what the boy had seen looked at him. “Sorry Uncle Bobby…”  
“That’s okay; it’s there to be taken.” Dean got up and moved to Bobby with a smile.  
“So good to see you Uncle Bobby.” Sam was one step behind Dean and as soon as the oldest Winchester boy moved away from his uncle he tripped on Sam and the kid let out a wail.  
“You did it in purpose!!” he whined as he was rubbing his forehead where Dean’s elbow landed.  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Told you stay away from me moron.”  
“I can’t wait for you to die…”  
“Samuel Henry Winchester…” John had him by the shoulder. “You owe me six miles from this morning, and two more for that, now say you’re sorry.”  
Sam frowned. “I’m not gonna say sorry, I really can’t wait…” Dean’s voice surprised all of them.  
Dean was looking at his brother straight in the eye. “Wish I die, and go with mom, so neither of us will have to stand your ugly face.”  
“Dean!” shouted Dan  
“Boys!” Shouted Bobby.  
Sam started crying and went to the kitchen taking Dean’s can of coke from the table. His brother didn’t even turned at him or spoke to him.  
“Sorry…” Dean mumbled biting his bottom lip and looking from his dad to Bobby. John huffed as a horn sounded outside the salvage.  
“Bert is here…” he mumbled and turned to Bobby. “So sorry to leave you with these two…”  
Bobby shook his head and moved to the door following John. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.”  
“Dean…”  
“I know, watch after your pain in the ass, moron brother…” he said rolling his eyes but then he was serious. “I’ll do it…”  
“I count on it…” Dad almost whispered to him with a half smile. Dean smiled and hugged his dad. “Bye Dean, be good, and don’t give Bobby any problem.” Another horn filled the air.  
“Take care Dad, see you soon.” Bobby always find those hugs painful to watch, John hugs his boys as if they were precious and he would never be back. And Dean hugs him as if he were drowning and his dad were his only chance to survive.  
“Sam…” John let go of Dean and slapped him on the shoulder for good measure making his eldest smile. A throttle came to them as Sam ran to hug his dad. It was total surrender as if the only place he felt safe were on his dad’s arms “Be good Sammy, and be nice with your brother…”  
“He’s stupid…” he whined as John made a face and smiled. “Come back soon, okay?”  
John smiled and let out a breath. “I’ll try; obey Bobby and your brother.” Sam rolled his eyes while his father left the house.  
John had told him what happened. Sam was jealous because Dean went to a ball with some girl instead of staying with him for Halloween. John almost was glad because it was the first time Dean didn’t acted like a zombie on Mary’s anniversary.  
And as a petty revenge Sam had taken Dean’s glock and hid it and the war of stupid pranks started ending with Sam crying like an orphan when a blow up clown landed on him in the shower to Dean left the last town without spare underwear.  
It only got more vicious and this hunt was too important to mess it up for a quarrel among siblings.  
Bobby waited until the door closed to see how bad it was. “Uncle Bobby can I go play with your dogs?”Sam knew that Bobby’s dogs were not at all docile enough to play.  
“You’re gonna get your face chewed out…” Dean grumbled looking at Bobby who was about to agree.  
“I’m planning on teach them to eat yours, so you can go with mom…” Sam let out in a mock tone.  
“That’s enough or both of you are sleeping with the dogs.” Dean had his mouth open and closed it looking at Bobby surprised.  
“Sorry Uncle bobby…” he said and Sam repeated the words with the same mocking voice, Dean smacked him in the arm and the kid groaned exaggeratedly rubbing his arm.  
“Dean…” Bobby was looking for his wallet. “wanna do me a favor? I need you to go town and get some groceries, I don’t think what I have will do for three.”  
Dean nodded and smiling. “Can I take that beautiful cobra?”  
Bobby smirked. “I don’t know… Do you have a license?” Sam chuckled.  
“Actually…” and Dean took off his driver license it said 16 and was only couple months old. “Dad let me drive the Impala since last summer.”  
Bobby laughed hard, and asked Dean to be careful while giving the keys for the car he asked.  
“Wanna go too!!” Sam let out.  
“Nope!” Bobby turned to him. “Because someone needs to help me to unpack a whole new box of books I got from Europe last week.”  
The shout of excitement made him smile, this two loved each other, they just were together all the time, inside each other’s brain, and they needed a breather.  
But it only lasted until diner, Dean had two helpings of potatoes and Sam said he didn’t have any. Sam slurped his juice and Dean called him a baby.  
Bobby had it, he sent Dean out for a run, just like his dad usually do, and Sam will train at the backward preparing shells.  
Bobby didn’t want another debacle at bed time so he went upstairs to prepare the boys’ rooms, yep rooms, one will stay in their old room, where Sam had a Harley Davidson Sticker on the head of the bed and Dean kept his pictures.  
The other will sleep in John’s bedroom, just ten feet away from each other, but fsar enough not to fight.  
Sam gasped and stopped moving. “But…” Sam hesitated. “Uncle…”  
Bobby had it when Dean entered the house checking on the salt shells Sam was doing. “These are useless…”  
“He’s learning.” Bobby said.  
Dean snorted. “That won’t save Dad’s ass if he goes on a gig with this crap.”  
Sam had thrown the hammer at dean breaking two of Bobby’s most expensive blue label whiskey bottles.  
“What?” Bobby faced the boys. “you can’t be together anymore? Fine! I’m ginvig you each a room, no more fighting, no more stupidity…” he opened one door and then the other and without seeing which bag he was holding thrown one through each door. “Problem solved.”  
Dean shifted nervously. “Uncle Bobby, we have never… I mean…” he bit his lips and turned to see at Sam. “I’m supposed to take care of Sammy…”  
“I’m supposed to be with Dean…” Sam inched closer to his brother.  
Bobby motioned with a hand to each door. “Not ten feet away boys, you’re gonna be close enough.”  
Sam’s little face broke in worry and Bobby was about to give in. “not three hours ago you told your brother you wanted my dogs to eat his face…” Bobby said to Sam. Dean gasped. “less than three hours ago you punched him in the arm for getting too close to you in the yard.”  
Both boys looked away distressed. “I’ll be right there…” Bobby pointed to the room at the end of the hall, again not even ten feet away. “And we all can rest.” He waited a second. “Well? Move on!” Dean moved first and went into his bedroom, Bobby looked at him surprised, he actually wanted more resistance from him. Sammy looked heartbroken as he entered his room.  
Bobby shook his head and was moving to his own room when he saw Dean coming out with a can of salt. “gotta lock Sam’s room first…”  
Bobby nodded. “the entire place is locked, ghosts, vampires, silver, iron, salt, cats’eyes shells, devil bootstraps, holy water, whatever you want is there… and the windows have bullet proof glass, nothing can get here boy. ”  
Dean mumbled a soft “good” before retreating into his room.  
Bobby was still awake he could hear the boys rolling and tumbling in bed, both too wired up to actually sleep. Then the knock on one door had him out of bed.  
“dee…” said the broken voice of Sam and the door was open immediately.  
“you okay?” Dean was already hugging him.  
“I-I…” and Sam sobbed.  
Dean pulled his brother inside the room and bobby knew they’ll be okay. “come in Sammy…” he held his baby brother until they were near the bed. “I should’ve sid it was a stupid idea…”  
“I don’t really want you to go with mom…” he said his little face plastered against his brother’s tummy.  
“I can’t go… I have to look after you, right?” he bent down to kiss the soft auburn hair. “I… I’m so sorry Sammy.”  
“I’m not stupid, right?”  
Dean started crying -and bobby too even if he wants to pretend he didn’t’ witnessed this- “of course not, you’re the brains in this team Sammy, I’m the looks tho…” Sammy chuckled. “get in bed…”  
Sammy scooted at one edge so Dean could climb behind him, pulling him close, cradling his brother against his chest. “I’ll clean your glock, Dee… don’t be mad at me…”  
Dean shushed him whispering in his ear. “I’m not… just… just sleep okay? And don’t you ever for one second think I’d be mad a t you…”  
“Not even if I eat cauliflower? ”  
Dean chuckled. “Not even when you get all gassy, you’re my Sammy, you’re everything I have…” Sammy let out a breath.  
“G’nite…” it was just a gust of air that left Sam’s mouth. “love you Dee…” he said half asleep already.  
“Love you too Sammy, forever and ever…”  
That was the last time Bobby tried to make them sleep apart. Not even when Dean came back from Hell could be away from his Sammy.  
The End


End file.
